


Biting

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: HibaTsuna Month, HibaTsuna Month 2012, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-Shot] Because a work of art could be made in any kind of medium. 1827. HAPPY 1827 MONTH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or else after the Arcobaleno Arc, there'll be 1827 engagement arc, pft.
> 
> This is my first KHR fic, and it's been so long since I've written a fic. Unbeta-ed. DEDICATED FOR 1827 MONTH~!

It was past midnight, every other souls had fallen into each of their slumbers, some doing their businesses (last night report, more experiment, extreme training, etc), and that was just what two figures did. Clothes were ripped off from each other bodies, lips were searching for each other's as hands were wandering to increase the tension. Low groans and moans were erupted from the room followed by short pants, sometimes with a gasp.

Tsuna stared into his lover's steel-grey eyes with a passion as they broke from their kiss for air. His stare was stopped when his lover's lips started going lower to his neck, licking each part of his body it being through before stopping at his right shoulder. The Decimo let out a startle gasp as the mouth suddenly bit the skin, alternating with a suck; and soon he was moaning.

Hibari smirked, licking his lips as he traced the red marks he'd just made.

The lustful gaze of his lover turned to a frown before the brunette suddenly lunged at him and did what he just did.

This time, it was the Sky's turn to smirk as his smaller fingers traced his work.

Soon, it grew into another competition, biting replied by another biting, hickey with hickey, neither was thinking of losing.

Tsuna's moans were abruptly turned into a gasp when he realized where his lover's lips were aiming this time. "W-wait, H-Hibari-s…ah…wait!" He managed to push the older guy before the mark was done. "Not on the neck." He only received a raise on his lover's eyebrow and a questioning look.

"I-It will hard to cover it, there will be a party tomorrow." Tsuna explained, sighing. He can't really cover himself from head to toe when it involves mafia and party.

That reason made Hibari's smirk widened instead. "Good, and they'll know who you are belonged to." The Cloud has never liked how those foolish herbivores trying to get closer to his Sky, afterall.

The Decimo merely scoffed. "They'd think I'd been playing around with some rough girl." Because in mafia's world, that's normal; sleeping around, he meant. Though, the rough part certainly is not wrong.

Hibari twitched before smirking, an idea popped in his mind. "Well then, we shall have to make it clear", and with that he lunged forward to resume his work which was interrupted. His hands which were on his lover's wrists were tightened to stop the hands from interrupting him as the brunette below him was squirming and moaning helplessly.

It seemed so long when the Skylark finally stopped and leaned back, admiring his work adorned on his lover's neck. On his Sky's questioning look, he got up from the bed only to return a moment later with a mirror. He was smirking as he angled the mirror so his lover could see the neck.

Tsuna was rendered speechless as he stared into the mirror, to his grinning lover, and back to the mirror again. How to hell could his lover make a cloud-shaped hickey?

He didn't manage to raise any voice of complain when suddenly his lover grabbed the mirror away, putting it on the bedside, and resumed his newfound artistic-skill.

_Tomorrow, the clouds are all over the sky._

**OWARI.**

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 1827 MONTH! Can you believe it? I managed to contribute a fic, though it's crappy.
> 
> Btw, I initially wanted them to make an initial-shaped or something which is more obvious, but my sister said it was impossible. So I searched via google if it's possible to make a shaped-hickey, apparently it is if you are talented and concentrate enough or something. Hence I thought of cloud-shaped hickey, well… Hibari is talented, and a little impossible stuff in fic is believable….. right?
> 
> Anyway, please review, constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> I love watching clouds in the sky, clouds all over the sky, clouds forever with the sky 3


End file.
